The Inventor's prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,926,440, 6,158,868, 6,170,958, 6,171,117, and 6,280,053 disclose arrangements for the conductive means of night lights including a multiple function night light incorporated with a time piece. Other patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,947,291, 5,495,402, 5,662,408, 5,713,655, 5,803,579, 5,816,682, 5,833,350, 5,893,626, 5,998,928, 6,000,807, 6,010,228, 6,031,958, 6,033,087, 6,056,420, 6,132,072, 6,160,948, 6,161,910, 6,183,101, 6,190,017, 6,290,368, 6,337,946, 6,386,730, 6,390,647, 600,104, 6,411,524, 6,431,719, 6,509,832, 6,523,976, 6,550,949, 6,609,812, 6,623,416, 6,641,289, 6,648,496, 6,709,126 show different light sources and applications, but none of these applications and patents teach a night light incorporated with a linear light means with a linear light pattern. The current invention is a brand new and exciting accent light which not only offers basic night light illumination but also offers changeable light patterns to make the illumination less boring and convert the night light into an imagination light device that encourages people to dream and contemplate advice while looking at the changeable light patterns night light.
The linear tube of the invention has a linear configuration that can be formed into a straight, curved, shaped, and/or geometric design with light beams being emitted out along its elongated length to the viewer. The linear tube means may selected from the group consisting of:    (L1) a neon tube,    (L2) a black tube,    (L3) EL wires inside a tube, EL strips inside a tube (as in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/286,871), or twisted EL elements inside a tube,    (L4) LEDs inside a tube,    (L5) a gradation light inside a tube,    (L6) a high voltage discharge tube or arc light tube,    (L7) a fluorescent tube, and    (L8) gas filled bulbs inside a tube,
The linear tube night light with changeable light patterns of the current invention can emit visible wavelengths that change when a circuit means offers different electric signals to the light means. The changeable patterns may be selected from the group consisting of (f1) chasing, (f2) random, (f3) fade in and fade out, (f4) pair flashing, (f5) scan, (f5) flashing, (f7) steady on, (f8) gradation neon effects, (f9) lighted length changing, (f10) color changing, (f11) sequential flashing, or (f12) any other combinations of conventional commercially-available functions.
The linear tube night light with changeable patterns of the current invention further may incorporate (d1) a sensor device, (d2) a timer device, (d3) a control device, or (d4) a rotating device to enable the circuit means to offer the desired electric signals to turn the linear tube means for a desired light show, functions, and effects, for a predetermined time period or duration.
The linear tube night light with changeable patterns of the current invention may further incorporate medium means which may be selected from the group consisting of (m1) oil, (m2) a solid plastic body, (m3) a light transmitting material, or (m4) any medium means which can cause the light to have reflective, diffusion, or other optics properties and that can be incorporated into the linear tube to increase the value, appearance, and/or accent of the night light.
The changeable light patterns will create a night light's light beam with changing visible wavelengths to be seen by the viewer, resulting in a splendid light appearance and delicate light applications for building, house, residence place, dark environment, and commercial areas for all outlet receptacles in those areas.